REUNI
by beautykkum
Summary: " even they said the first love will never be yours, i'll take you here..beside me till the end of my life"


**REUNI**

CAST : CHOI SIWON  
CHO KYUHYUN  
OTHER

GENRE : BL , ROMANCE

RATE : T

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

SUMMARY : " even they said the first love will never be yours, i'll take you here..beside me till the end of my life"

HAPPY READING ~~~~~  
AND SORRY FOT YPOS :"

 **`.WK.'**

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu terus melaju membelah kota Seoul , terdengar lantunan lagu-lagu yang memang sedang digemari oleh warga Korea,  
tak terkecuali pemuda tampan yang sedang fokus dibalik kemudi,bibir jokernya terus tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipi nya. Siwon - pemuda itu -  
dengan fasih menyanyikan setiap lirik yang ia dengar,sementara pikirannya terus tertuju pada acara yang akan dia hadiri malam ini, Reuni Sekolah.

Bukan apa-apa ini pertama kalinya siwon bisa hadir,karena sejak lima tahun terakhir dia harus tinggal di San Fransisco untuk mempelajari sekaligus menjalankan  
perusahaan Ayahnya. Dari dulu Siwon sangat ingin menghadiri acara ini,tapi Ayahnya tak mengizinkan karena beliau tau sekali saja Siwon pulang ke Korea  
pasti dia tak ingin kembali lagi ke San Fransisco.

Senyum Siwon semakin mengembang mengingat dia akan bertemu seseorang disana,seseorang yyang sudah mencuri hatinya. Mendengus kesal ketika ponselnya bergetar  
menampilkan nama Donghae disana.

" hmm ? "

disebrang sana Donghae mencebik kesal,mendengar gumaman malas Siwon.

" apa begitu cara menjawab sahabatmu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu ?!"

sekarang giliran Siwon yang mendecih,kadang dia bingung dengan Donghae yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan,seperti sekarang ini dia bertingkah seakan benar-benar  
tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Siwon , padahal hampir setiap minggu mereka melakukan face time,tsk !

" aku sedang mengemudi,jadi cepat bicaralah satau ku tutup panggilannya"

Donghae tertawa, Siwon sungguh tak bisa diajak bercanda, hampir lima tahun berlalu zaman sudah semakin modern tapi Siwon tetap pada sosok yang kaku dan selalu  
to the point,sungguh ketinggalan zaman !

" cepatlah sampai, seluruh wanita disini menannyakanmu, suara mereka membuat telingaku berdengung sejak tadi, dan oh ! kang joo eun,manatan kekasihmu itu baru saja

bercerai "

" hanya para wanita ? "

" kau mengaharapkan apa ? Cho Kyuhyun tidak datang "

Suara ban berdecit karena bergesekan dengan aspal begitu jelas terdengar,itu benar-benar tidka sengaja , kaki Siwon bergerak dengan sendirinya setelah ucapan terakhir

Donghae.

" APA ?! "

Donghae hanya mendengus, satu lagi yang tak berubah dari Choi Siwon, dia akan out of caracter jika menyangkut cinta pertamanya Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon yang tenang akan

berubah menjadi Siwon yang gusar, si tampan Siwon akan berubah menjadi si idiot Choi, dan masih banyak lagi.

" Dia tidak datang, perusahaannya akan meluncurkan games terbaru "

" Hhh sia - sia saja aku datang "

" YAK ! kau tak merindukanku ?! berani memutar kemudimu, kau akan menyesal ! " 

`.WK.'

Dengan wajah masam Siwon memasuki gedung dihadapannya , Orang gila mana yang mengadakan reuni sekolah disebuah Club ? jawabannya hanya satu , Kim Heechul.  
Temannya yang nyentrik , dia seorang pria tapi gemar melakukan cross dressing disetiap kesempatan, dulu saat perayaan kelulusan Heechul dengan percaya diri  
bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis China yang sangat cantik , saat itu tak ada satupun teman- temannya yang menertawakan , semua orang justru terpesona  
pada penampilan Heechul , siapa yang mengira gadis cantik dan seksi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan teman pria mereka yang gemar sekali mengumpat.

Mengingat itu , Siwon jadi penasaran apa sekarang Heechul akan bertransformasi menjadi Asuka ? mengingat Donghae bercerita bagaimana Heechul sekarang  
seperti maniak anime, dan pertanyaan Siwon langsung terjawab begitu melihat sosok Heechul yang untungnya malam ini terlihat normal dengan mengenakan  
pakaian Casual yang dipadukan dengan sneakers , duduk seraya merangkul seseorang.

Siwon mulai berjalan mendekat dan mulai menajamkan pandanganya untuk melihat siapa yang berada disamping Heechul ,masalahnya wajah pemuda itu tertutup oleh  
tangan Heechul, dan langkah Siwon terhenti begitu saja ketika keduanya tertawa , jantungnya mulai berdebar tak beraturan , pelipisnya mulai berkeringat dingin ,  
sialan ! dia tampak seperti seorang pecundang ! tapi yang lebih sialannya lagi adalah seringai sahabatnya - Donghae - disana , tepat di di sebrang Heechul.  
terkutuklah kau Lee !

" Siwon-ah "

Suara Donghae membuat suasana menjadi hening , wajar saja mengingat musik yang masih dinyalakan dengan volume rendah dan sekarang semua perhatian tertuju padanya,  
begitupun dengan Heechul yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya , Siwon tertegun ditempatnya , bukan ! dia buka tertegun karena melihat senyum Heechul , justru Siwon  
tertegun saat matanya menangkap sosok disamping Heechul yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun , Cinta Pertamanya . 

`.WK.'

Siwon duduk dengan wajah jengah , bagaimana tidak , sedari tadi Joo Eun terus saja menempelinya seperti lintah , wanita itu tak hentinya menggoda Siwon dan  
berusaha mengajak Siwon berkencan , rasanya Swon menyesal karena telah memacarinya saat SMU dulu , salahkan saja Donghae yang mengajaknya taruhan , dan berakhir dengan

dia yang harus memacari Joo Eun karena kalah taruhan, cukup sudah masa remajanya dihabiskan dengan wanita mengerikan macam Joo Eun , ya walaupun hanya tiga bulan saja.  
Cho Kyuhyun ! ingin rasanya Siwon menendang Joo Eun dan menarik Kyuhyun ke sampingnya .

" Bagaimana dengan besok malam ? ayolah ~ "

" Aku ada janji dengan Donghae "

Joo Eun menatap Donghae seakan menanyakan kebenaran ucapan Siwon.

" Memang kita mau ke - aww ! "

" Bukankah kau bilang perusahaan Hyukje akan bekerja sama denganku ? "

Siwon semakin menekan kakiknya pada kaki Donghae.

" A- ah ya benar ! meeting dengan Hyukjae , kekasihku "

mata Joo Eun memincing menangkap gelagat aneh keduanya , tapi masa bodoh jika besok gagal kan masih ada lusa , besoknya lagi , minggu depannya lagi dan aah masih

banyak waktu, dan Joo Eun pun pergi setelah sebelumnya mencuri satu kecupan dari pipi Siwon .

" Gadis itu sungguh menyeramkan ! "

Ucap Siwon seraya mengusap kasar pipinya.

" Mungkin maksudmu , Janda itu sungguh menyeramkan haha "

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berbincang dengan Heechul , duduk manis dengan beberapa camilan yang memenuhi mulutnya ,cantik .  
Kyuhyunnya tak pernah berubah tetap cantik dan menggemaskan, meskipun dia adalah seorang pria.

" Bagaimana ? adik Hankyung sangat tampan dan seksi , kau akan menyukainya Kyu, percayalah "

Siwon tersedak mendengar ucapan Heechul, apa itu tadi ? Heechul berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang ? tidak bisa dibiarkan !

" Kau tahu Hyung , setiap hari aku selalu dikelilingi oleh pria tampan dan seksi, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukai salah satu dari mereka,  
tidak jika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang spesial "

" hmm sebenarnya ini rahasia , tapi baiklah akan ku beritahu , Zhoumi ... dia itu .. hebat diranjang ! "

Kyuhyun terbahak, Heechul benar-benar mesum ! bagaimana dia mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan mudahnya ?

" baiklah ! "

dan satu pukulan mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun, Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir Kyuhyun , adik kecil nya sekarang sudah mengerti hal hal berbau dewasa !  
astaga bergaul dengan Heechul membuat beberapa sifat Heechul menular padanya .

" kenapa memukulku Hyung ?! "

" sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begitu ! awas saja berani macam-macam ku patahkan lehermu ! "

" memang apa salahnya ? aku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun ! "

" kau tetap anak-anak bagiku "

" ingin ku beri cermin ?! "

Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih berdebat , Siown hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan diam , ini sudah biasa terjadi , Donghae sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya

sendiri , jadi sifat posesifnya akan keluar begitu saja jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai macam-macam , karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun yang jahil kadang sengaja membuat Donghae  
naik pitam bahkan menangis, Donghae itu seorang kakak yang kekanakan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam , Heechul mulai naik ke atas panggung kecil yang telah ditempati seorang DJ lalu mengambil microfon .

" selamat malam ~ senangnya semua bisa datang , terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktu kalian , sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu , jadi eum  
aku ... aku akan menikah "

suasana mendadak ramai dengan teriakan para gadis dan desahan kecewa para pria, wajar saja mengingat berapa banyak fans dari seorang Kim Heechul , meskipun nyentrik  
dan bermulut pedas , Heechul adalah seorang yang menyenangkan dan apa adanya , jadi banyak sekali yang menyukai nya , bahkan dulu hampir separuh pria pernah menyatakan

perasaannya pada Heechul dan jangan lupakan beberapa wanita juga pernah melakukan hal serupa tapi berakhir dengan kalimat penolakan.

" Aku akan menikah minggu depan , aku harap kalian datang , undangannya akan sampai besok dirumah masing - masing , jika ingin hidup kalian tenang  
pastikan untuk hadir oke ?! baiklah selamat bersenang senang ~~~ "

Semuanya sudah bergabung di lantai dansa ,hanya menyisakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun , Siwon bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana ? padahal mereka bisa terbilang dekat  
hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tak jauh beda seperti hubungannya dengan Donghae , ya itu dulu , sebelum Siwon menyadari ada perasaan berbeda yang dia rasakan untuk

Kyuhyun.

" Aku belum sempat menyapamu dengan benar sejak pertama kita bertemu "

" it's okay Hyung , tidak usah sekaku itu "

" Aku pikir kau tak datang "

" Aku selalu datang, karena jika tidak , Heechul Hyung akan menerorku sepanjang malam, justru aku yang terkejut ternyata Siwon Hyung datang "

" Donghae tak memberitahumu ? "

" Tidak "

Suasana hening kembali , Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya , dan Siwon yang sibuk memandangi wajah manis Kyuhyun, Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun tepat ketika Kyuhyun

beranjak dari kursinya.

" Kemana ? "

" Heechul Hyung mengirim pesan , meminta kita bergabung dilantai dansa " 

`.WK.' 

Setelah puas berdansa Siwon dan teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul pada meja besar yang memang telah disediakan Heechul, saling membicarakan kesibukan masing-masing ,

dan entah kebetulan atau kesialan bagi Siwon , saat dia harus duduk berdampingan dengan Joo eun , sementara Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya.  
Siwon menatap nyalang Jonghyun yang dengan santai menyampirkan lengannya dibalik bahu Kyuhyun.

" Siwon .. Siwon. Hey ! "

Joo eun kesal karena sejak tadi Siwon tak menanggapi ucapannya dan malah asyik menatap Kyuhyun , tanpa tahu malu Joo eun tetap merengek mencari perhatian Siwon.

" Bisakah kau diam ?! "

Bentakan Siwon mengagetkan teman- temannya, bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Jonghyun pun sampai berjengit dibuatnya.

" kau tak apa Hyung ? "

" ya , maaf aku harus ke toilet "

Mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bilik toilet , angan - angan tentang hal indah yang akan terjadi hari ini hancur sudah !  
Siwon memutuskan kembali pada teman-temannya tapi dia urungkan , ketika mendengar ada suara lain diluar yang sednag membicarakan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menawan hari ini , pantas saja Jonghyun tidak ingin berjauhan darinya "

Mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika nama Jonghyun juga mereka sebut , apa Jonghyun menyukai Kyuhyun ? Jika iya , berarti Siwon harus berusaha lebih keras.

" Mereka sangat cocok bukan ? "

cocok kepalamu ? Cho Kyuhyun itu milikku ! sungut Siwon dalam hati

" sayang sekali mereka harus berpisah "

Entah bagaimana perasaanya sekarang Siwon benar-benar merasa asing dengan beberapa hal disini , terlalu banyak yang tak dia ketahui , dan kenapa Donghae tak

memberitahunya ? Donghae memang selalu menceritakan bagaimana teman-temannya sekarang , tapi tidak tentang Kyuhyun ,seperti ada yang disembunyikan .

" kenapa lama sekali ? "

ucap Joo eun manja, seraya memeluk lengan Siwon yang tentu saja langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya .

" Ayo teruskan ceritanya "

Minho berucap antusias pada Jonghyun dan mendapat anggukan dari semua teman-temannya.

" jadi saat hari jadi kami yang ke seratus , aku memberi Kyuhyun boneka dan cokelat , tapi dia malah memukul kepalaku dan menangis "

Semuanya tertawa mendengar cerita Jonghyun dan bagaimana Jonghyun memperagakan semua nya, begitupun Kyuhyun yang tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah.

" Aku kesal padanya , dari awal aku ingin hadiah satu paket konsol game , tapi dia tidak peka sama sekali "

Bolehkah Siwon menghilang saja dari tempat ini sekarang juga ?  
kenyataannya bukan Jonghyun menyukai Kyuhyun , tapi mereka sempat berkencan , kenyataan Jonghyun lebih unggul satu langkah darinya , membuat Siwon sangat Kesal !

" kalian sungguh berpacaran ? "

dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon menahan tangannya untuk tetap terkepal dan tak memukul Jonghyun saat itu juga.

" Ya , itu setahun yang lalu , karena Kyuhyun memutuskanku "

" Aku ? aku tidak "

" Mwo ? "

teman-temannya kembali tertawa melihat perdebatan manis mantan kekasih itu , dan Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut , dia senang karena sekarang Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sudah

berpisah , tapi tetap saja Siwon merasa iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin berpisah kenapa kalian tidak kembali bersama ? "

celetuk Heechul membuat suasan menjadi semakin riuh.

" Lebih baik aku tak menikah daripada kembali padanya "

" mulutmu itu kyu ! lagipula siapa yang mau pada pria gendut sepertimu "

" YAK ! " 

`.WK.'

ini sudah pukul satu malam mereka memutuskan pulang,Heechul sudah pulang dijemput Hankyung karena sudah mabuk parah, Siwon Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih berjalan menuju

mobil mereka, sesekali berbicang membahas pernikahan Heechul.

" Sayang , kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama "

langkah ketiganya berhenti , begitu melihat sosok tampan dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi tengah bersender didepan mobil mewahnya,  
siapa yang pria itu panggil sayang ?

" maafkan aku, ponselku mati "

kepala Siwon rasanya sakit sekali , benar-benar pusing , begitu melihat Kyuhyun berlari memeluk pria itu , apa dia kekasih baru Kyuhyun ?  
oh Tuhan , mengapa begitu banyak kejutan hari ini , tak bisakah Siwon memiliki waktu yang tenang dengan Kyuhyunnya tanpa ada Jonghyun atau pria Jangkung ini ?!

" Hyung kenalkan , ini Changmin "

TBC

hai saya kembali dengan cerita Wonkyu yang masih amatir ini, semoga masih ada yang review yaaaa ^^

maaf kalo ada typo ini ngebut ngantuk juga heheh

super love from beauty

*pwa* 


End file.
